herobrinesarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ship classes
Ship classes are standarized based on the amount of crewmen abroad which translates to the amount of generators and finally, ship's power. They are based on weapons, armaments, armour, and amount of crew. Keep in mind, the crew positions are theoretical, and main basing of ship classes are size of ship and mount of crew. As a captain or pilot of your ship, you can choose what positions are, etc. Tier 0 - Unmanned Drone (Crew:0) Automatic craft for various purposes. Tier 1 – Small Craft Fighter Class (Crew:1) Fighter craft will be the "X-Wings" of the Herobrine's Army fleet. These ships are fast, agile, and able to destroy opposing fighters. Fighter class ships are loadeed with weapons to help them destroy their opponents. Usualy, they will engage in some sort of cat-and-mouse fight, or a dogfight. thses craft will generally be in the Aerospace section of Herobrine's Army. Crew: *Pilot Shuttle Class (Crew: 2) Small craft for hauling cargo between larger vessels or on its own. The shuttles will mostly have two people on them and will be used to shuttle people or cargo to various locations. Shuttle craft will be mostly in the Transport and acquisitions departments, bout could be found in Aerospace as well. Crew: *Pilot *Copilot/navigator Scout class (Crew: 1-2) Scout ships re the scouts of the fleet, and will generally be fast moving and equipped with cloaking devices and light machine guns and weapons. These ships will be used by Aerospace and the Scavenging departments, as some defensive pilots may like its abilities, or scavengers may need to use tactical precision. Tier 2 – Gunboat Class Gunboat Class (Crew: 2-3) *Still agile and speedy, though larger than a fighter, this ship packs more firepower and has another crewmember, increasing its combat ability enormously. They also have multiple large millimeter cannons and higher powered weapons. You may find these ships in either the Aerospace or Fleet departments. Varients of these are used in other departments. Crew: *Pilot *Copilot/Gunner *Gunner Freighter Class (Crew: 2-3) Frieghters will be the smaller craft used by the Transport department. The freighters have the same weaponry as the Gunboats do, but they have bigger engines and thicker armour in order to evade opponents. The freighters will generally be used by Science, Miners, and Transportation in order to transport valuable materials, minerals, etc. Crew: *Pilot *Copilot/Gunner *Gunner Tier 3 – Escort Ships Corvette Class (Crew: 3-5) Small ship, yet bigger than any of the gunships. Smallest of the ships belonging to Fleet. The corvettes will be larger than the gunboat class and will be generally be used by the Fleet Department. They have thick armour, large weapons and powerful engines to move the ships. Crew: *Pilot *Copilot *Gunner/Engineer *Gunner/Engineer Cruiser Alpha-Class (Crew: 5-6) Alpha class cruisers are slightly smaller than thair larger counterparts, Bravo class cruisers. They both use the generally same weaponry, but the Bravo has more crew and a few more guns to man. The alpha class will have large cannons as well as high caliber machine guns, as well as their main Supercharged Ion Cannons. Crew: *Pilot *Copilot *Gunner *Gunner *Gunner Engineer/Gunner Cruiser Braavo-Class (Crew: 6-8) Bravo class creuisers are the thicker skinned, hever cannon and more people counterparts of the Alpha Class cruisers. The only differences are perhaps larger weapons, thicker armour/better defense, and has a slightly larger crew. These ships are also the smallest to use the DCPU-16 for navigation, though, all smaller classes below it could use the DCPU-16 for navigation. Crew: *Pilot *Copilot *Gunner *Gunner *Gunner *Gunner *Engineer *Programmer Tier 4 - Heavy Ships Destroyer (Crew: 8-20) Destroyer class ships are the big kahunas of the battlefield. The most abundant large ships will be the Destroyer class ships. the destroyer ships themselves have few changes, but can very on gun positions, command, tactics, etc. Destroyers can be seen around very many fighters or Aerospace ships when travelling or going into battle. The Destroyers are almost exclusive to the Fleet department, but varients of these can be found in theTransport department. Possible crew: *Captian *Helmsman (First Mate) *Gunner (4-8) *Engineer (2-4) *Programmer (2-4) *Communications *Navigation Tier 5 - Battle Ships Battlecruiser (Crew: 20-40 ) Battlecruisers are probably the largest common fleet ships used by Herobrine's Army. When these massive slow ships show up on the battlefield, you are quite literally fucked because of their absolutely huge size. As many as thirty to fourty people could be piloting one at any given time. These have the thickest battle armour of ships and heaviest guns. Crew: *Captain *Helmsman *Communications Officers (2-4) *Chief Engineer *Engineers (up to 7) *Programmers (2-4) *Combat Officers/Gunners (up to 24-30) *Four WOMD (Weapons of mass destruction) operators. Tier 6 - Carriers Tier 7 - Capital-class Ships Tier 8 - The Mothership See the Primary vessel.